Katrinas Time With the CreepyPastas!
by musicaltigresa
Summary: Katrina s had a horrible day and she stumbles upon a nice place to revisit. But what happens when in the middle of it all the CreepyPastas show up and ask her to come with them? Will she agree and become a CreepyPasta? Or will she remain in her normal life with Trina? WARNING: YAOI alert! Don t like, don t read! Hoodie x Masky and Jeff x Liu! Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer inside! BYE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Arrival and Meeting! Part 1

**A/N: musicaltigresa: HELLOOOOOOO! XD**

**Katrina: T_T Damn you! You haven`t even finished the first chapter of that Digimon Data Squad fic you`re doing!**

**m.t.: I`m almost finished with that! I just need to include the ending! Plus, I wanted to both give me a break and my iPod a break!**

**Katrina: Riiiiight.**

**m.t.: Shut up. Plus, you get to meet the characters of CreepyPasta for real and not just in a story.**

**Jeff: Oh joy!**

**m.t.: And did I mention that Liu is alive and a CreepyPasta in this, too?**

**Jeff: O_O THANK YOU!**

**m.t.: Also, YAOI ALERT! HOODIE X MASKY AND JEFF X LIU!**

**Liu: Who is in this story?**

**m.t.: Here`s the list of characters: Jeff the Killer, Slenderman, Liu, Eyeless Jack, Sally, Ben Drowned, Masky, Hoodie, Jane the Killer, and Scarecrow.**

**Laughing Jack: WHAT?! Why am I not in this?!**

**m.t.: Because you aren`t my favorite! Now, if you`re good, I`ll include you later on.**

**L.J.: YAY! XD**

**Katrina: I`ll do the disclaimer. Musicaltigresa does not own CreepyPasta or its characters, she only owns any OCs. She also doesn`t own any videos mentioned or used in this story, the credit goes to those people on YouTube.**

**m.t.: Thanks, NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Song `Disturbia` Plays

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Katrina`s POV**

My day has not been good at all! First, I was late for school and got a lunch detention. Next, my binder broke in the hallway and I was late for Language Arts. Then, I had lost my homework out in the hallway and got three Hs, which means what? An after school detention! Then, I got an F on my Math test. Also, my duffel bag ripped and I had to put all of my folders into my already stubborn book-bag. And, finally, I missed my bus and had to walk home. I wouldn`t have minded that, if it hadn`t been raining! And all I had to wear was my grey and purple leopard pattern jacket! I haven`t introduced myself yet, have I? I`m Katrina the Cat, and right now my life sucks. Just then I saw my Millennium Bracelet glow a golden color and then it stopped, and I knew I wasn`t walking alone anymore.

"_Katrina, why are you walking? Shouldn`t you be on that giant yellow deathtrap?" _Trina the Cat asked me. I let out a little bitter laugh. She`s been inside of the bracelet all day and didn`t know what a shitty day I`ve been having. She must have heard that thought because she gasped. For a dark half, profanity is like a best friend. But Trina hates it! She scolds me whenever I swear or use offensive language. When we encounter people who can see and hear her we tell them that I`m the lighter half and she`s the darker half. But when I cuss and she scolds me, they ask if we`re sure that that is the truth. She doesn`t get it, but I do. "Sorry, Trina, I`ve just had probably the worst day ever! And, about your question, I missed the bus." I explained to her. She nodded and then looked up at the sky. _"Why are you coming home so late?" _she asked. I sighed. "Because of my binder breaking in the hall and losing all of my papers, I lost the three homework assignments from last night and got three Hs. So, I got an after school detention." I said, looking at the ground. I could feel tears coming to my eyes and threaten to fall. The one who created me (**A/N: Me!**) never got a detention. She had a lunch detention before, but never one after school. She almost never didn`t have her homework done, it was on occasion when it wasn`t. She got low As, high Bs, and high Cs. I always had Ds and Fs. She only had an F grade in 3rd because she had been hit with both a broken arm and the flu that year. The only reason that I have low grades is because I don`t try hard enough. She is in the A Honor Roll while I`m not even on the Honor Roll at all! I looked up when I noticed a familiar playground right in front of me: It was my old school`s playground. I guess I had walked all the way to West school without even noticing. I looked around the old playground and saw that everything was the same. I smiled. Memories came flashing before my eyes. I saw those days when I played Pokémon with some of my friends at the tables near the doors. I also saw our annual Field Day from every year. The Garret`s Geyser was my favorite. My old principal, Mrs. Garret, sprayed us with a water hose! I loved that!

I gazed at the two outlined black metal spheres near the wooden construction area. I trekked to them and saw that they were the same as always; covered in dried mud and tennis shoe foot prints. I smiled as I remembered trying to get on it and then chickening out. The Earthquakes (not the disaster) caught my attention, too. I stood on the one with the red handle. It wobbled as I got on and I giggled. I stood there for a few moments. I got off and went to the obstacle course, and decided to try it since nobody was around. I stepped onto each hexagonal shaped step, some going up and the others going down. I then got on the yellow balance beam and, quite quickly, made it to the other side. Next were the chained moving platforms. I actually made it across without slipping or falling. I then got to the final part; the twisting pipes (they don`t twist or move, you just have to move to get to each one). As I was about to finish, I saw a familiar boy come in through the gate. He had black hair that went to his shoulders, black eyes, paper white skin, a darker white sweatshirt, black jeans, black and white shoes, black circles around his eyes, and a smile that is a bit too wide to be normal. I immediately froze. I knew who he was: Jeff the Killer. I looked over to Trina and saw that she was just as shocked as I was, probably more. Jeff looked in my direction and smirked. "By that look on your face, you must know who I am." He said, smirk growing. I didn`t say anything. How could I? Jeff, an insane killer that killed his own family and many others, was standing only a few feet away from me and he probably had a knife with him and could probably kill me any second. I felt something press onto my shoulder and screamed. I lost my balance on the foot holds and fell to the gravel covered ground. "Ooooow." I said after a second. I opened my eyes. I looked up and saw another familiar boy standing behind where I had been about two seconds ago. He wore a white mask on his face and I instantly knew him: Masky. "I-I`m s-so sorry! I-I d-didn`t mean to s-scare y-you!" he said as he got down and helped me up. "T-That`s okay, you didn`t mean to." I said as I regained my footing. _"What the HELL is going on?!"_ Trina exclaimed, causing me to look at her in surprise. I didn`t know that she could swear, and, even if she could, would in this type of situation. What shocked me was that the two other people looked in her direction. "What`s going on is that Slenderman wants to see her for a reason that we do not know and really don`t care about." Another voice said. I turned and saw a boy with a hood on his head, a black mask, and red eyes come up next to Masky. I knew who that was, too: Hoodie. "Hoodie, you know you can get an ass whooping for that remark, right?" Jeff asked. I heard Trina once again gasp, and knew she would faint before the day was out. I saw a faint glow from my purse and pulled out my iPod, which was glowing. Suddenly, something started emerging from my iPod and I dropped it out of shock. I recovered quickly and used telekinesis and gently laid it on the ground. The figure came out of the screen and he wore an outfit similar to Link`s. I knew him, too: Ben.

He turned to me with an expression of confusion and shock. The others, except for Trina, were the same way. "D-did you just use psychic powers?!" he asked. I nodded, surprising them. "No wonder Slender wants her! She`s awesome! What other powers do you have?" Ben asked excitedly. I thought for a second. It had been a while since I had kept track of my powers and abilities. Finally, I remembered some. "Well, I can fly, teleport, sense a person`s energy level, see the future, lift anything heavy or not, run very fast, I have an enormous I.Q. but don`t show it, fight at intense levels, I have ten lives instead of one or nine, can bond with any Pokémon, I have turned into a digimon or digital monster, I have bonded with digimon, I can sing any female voice songs exactly the way they were originally, I am really good at swimming, I can use any Pokémon move, I can read minds, I can breathe in space and underwater, I can`t get drunk, I own a keyblade, I can bend the four elements as well as lightning, ice, and blood, I can sing a little bit in Japanese, I can use telepathy, I can use any fighting techniques from the Kamehameha to normal hand-to-hand, I can use the Chaos Emeralds and go super, I`m good with a bey, I`m good at dueling, I can do a Mind Crush, I can send souls to the Shadow Realm, I have unlimited money in all worlds, I`ve been able to design flower material clothing which is making clothes out of flowers, I`m an excellent drawer and author, I`m good at video games, and I hold onto one of the Millennium Items. Oh, and I can use magic." I said, counting my fingers as I went.

They all looked at me, jaws on the ground and eyes wide enough to fit a large pizza on. "Jeez, no wonder times infinity why Slenderman wants to see you!" Jeff said as he recovered. The others were the same way.

"_Katrina, do not show off!"_ Trina scolded in a panicked tone. Jeff looked at her and sweat drooped, something that I thought was only in anime. "Mother Hen, much?" he said. Trina pouted and crossed her arms. _"Well at least I care about her!"_ Trina said. Jeff ignored her and turned to me. "Why are you hanging around the Mother Hen?" he asked me. I looked at him, offended that he called my friend that. "Well excuse me for actually caring for her! And because I`ve existed longer than her, and the fact that we`re pretty much the same person, that technically makes me her older sister! We`ve been looking out for each other ever since I found the Millennium Bracelet, so that gives her a right to make sure that I`m safe! In fact, she`s the only sort of family that I have!" I yelled, making him take a step back. I continued. "But of course you don`t and can`t remember that because you murdered your family! You killed your parents! And you killed your only other family; your brother Liu! Trina would never stab me in my sleep like you did to your brother! He did absolutely nothing wrong and you go and kill him! Don`t you have any sense of guilt?! Huh?! Do you?!" I screamed. I grabbed him by the collar of his sweatshirt. "Look me in the eye and tell me you have no guilt to what you`ve done! I. Dare. YOU." I exclaimed to him. I glared at him. His head was down, so his hair covered his face.

A few moments later I heard sobbing. I looked at everyone around us, but no one had tears in their eyes. I looked at Jeff and saw that his shoulders were shaking. He, Jeff the insane and heartless Killer, was crying. "L-Liu…" he whispered so softly that the others probably didn`t hear it. Me and Trina did, though. I was glad that our hearing was even sharper than a cat`s for once. I felt bad that I reminded him of bad memories, but he needed to understand that he couldn`t act like he didn`t give a fuck about anyone and act like a stubborn bastard. He looked up at me, tears leaking from his lidless eyes. "I-I do feel guilt! I just don`t want people to know that and think I`ve grown soft! So stop acting like a PMSing bitch and let me the fuck go!" he yelled as he pushed me off of him. As I sat up, I gave him a glare. "Who`re you calling a PMSing bitch? Me, or yourself? I at least don`t kill people for the hell of it! And, I also don`t treat my friends and family like garbage!" I countered, not caring that I might die right then and there. He gave me a nasty glare, but I didn`t back down from him. He had stopped crying the second he got up from the ground. I decided to just try to kill the killer if he said anything else. But instead, he just ran off without saying a word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Jeff`s POV**

How the fuck did that little bitch know about my past?! I thought that people here NEVER knew about that! But I was fan-tucking-fastically wrong! I stopped in an abandoned alley and slide down the wall. Why did she have to bring THAT up, though?! She could have compared it to something else! I felt tears once again go down my face. I know it`s out of character for me to cry, but I don`t give a flying fucking shit right now! I thought about Liu and the day that I killed him. After I realized what I`d done, I almost killed myself. Slenderman stopped me and brought me under his wing. That had been two years ago. I had completely forgotten my guilt and my brother. That was, until today. I pulled out my knife, and then realized that I could`ve killed the little motherfucking bitch. But, then I remembered that I couldn`t. That is, unless I wanted to get my ass kicked by Slenderman.

I put the blade near where I knew my heart was. I was about to stab myself when a hand grabbed the knife and threw it down the alley. I looked toward the knife in shock, and then I started to get angry and turned to the person, a glare on my face. When I was fully facing the person, I gasped. He had green eyes, brown hair, a grey and black striped scarf, a black jacket, black jeans, and the same shoes as me. I knew those green eyes and that brown hair anywhere.

"L-Liu?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: musicaltigresa: Done! XD**

**Katrina: Damn you and your cliffhangers! DX**

**m.t.: Why do you always change your mind after the chapter`s over?**

**Katrina: Because I can, beitch!**

**m.t.: Oh no you didn`t!**

**Katrina: Oh yes I did!**

**Both: (fight in background)**

**Jeff: O_O` Well, while those two fight, me and Liu will do the outro.**

**Liu: (Sighs) Fine, as long as I can get away from you quicker.**

**Jeff: (Cringes) Anyway, please review this story so that m.t. can start the next chapter and we`ll see how this turns out.**

**Liu: (Sarcasm) Yeah, review and make my life become a living hell for a second time.**

**Jeff: (Goes to emo corner) **

**Liu: 0_0 WTF did he just…?**

**m.t.: (Comes back) You`ll find out next chapter. BYE! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Arrival and Meeting! Part 2

**A/N: musicaltigresa: Hey!**

**Katrina: O_O Wow, are you getting faster or what?**

**m.t.: Quiet you! I`m still upset with you from the outro note!**

**Jeff: Please don`t start fighting! Just get on with this!**

**m.t.: Ugh, fine! Adding to the disclaimer, I also don`t own any and all cameos and quotes in this story! Look at last chapter for the disclaimer. NOW ON WITH CHAPTER TWO!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Last Time…_

_I was about to stab myself when a hand grabbed the knife and threw it down the alley…. I knew those green eyes and brown hair anywhere. _

_"L-Liu?!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The song `Bring Me to Life` plays

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Jeff`s POV**

Me being shocked when I found my brother, who I thought I killed, glaring at me after throwing my knife down the alley is an understatement. "L-Liu?!" I said again as his glare became more intense. I was caught off guard when he grabbed me by the collar of my sweatshirt and brought me up to eye level. "Hello, **Jeff**." He said, disgust filling his voice when he said my name. I cringed. He wasn`t just angry; he was pissed. I didn`t know why I wasn`t trying to escape. For some reason, I remember feeling a strange warmth in my heart whenever Liu was around or I thought about him. I felt that now when I recognized him. I remember that Ben made fun of Jane for having something called a `crush` on another person. I didn`t know if that was true or not in my case so I pushed it aside for the time being.

Liu was still holding me up at eye level and his eyes showed just how pissed off he really was. I gulped. How was I going to speak to him when he`s this angry with me? I pretty much screwed up when I stabbed him that night and I don`t think he`ll trust anything I say or do for him. At least for now, anyway.

I heard a groan and looked at Liu. He was holding onto his stomach with his free arm and his face was scrunched up in pain. I didn`t know what to do. I didn`t even know what was wrong with him! He let go of my sweatshirt and I fell back onto the ground while he took a step back. I looked up at him and my old older brother instincts came back. I stood up and went over to my younger brother. I was about to lay my hand on his shoulder when he slapped it away. "Don`t lay a hand on me!" he said through gritted teeth. He started to straighten himself up only to clutch his stomach again and hunch over. I knew that I needed to help him, even though he didn`t want me to. This time I didn`t hesitate and laid a hand on his shoulder. He stiffened. I then put a hand on his stomach and he flinched. I started to gently rub his stomach and after a few moments I felt him relax. When he sighed contently that made me feel like that, after two years, I had finally done something right.

He started to move away and I let my hands fall to my side. He straightened and this time he didn`t hunch over in pain. I was relieved with that. He turned in my direction and I thought that he was going to probably spit out insults or something negative like that. But, that wasn`t the case. He went over to me and hugged me! I was stunned. I didn`t think he would trust me enough to even come close to me, let alone _hug_ me! I slowly put my arms around him and hugged him back. I heard sobbing and felt something wet on my shoulder and knew one thing; Liu was crying. "J-Jeff, I`m s-so sorry! I s-shouldn`t be treating you l-like t-this! I`m sorry!" Liu said as he kept crying. I started crying then. "N-no, Liu. I should be s-sorry. I didn`t mean to do that to you! I was reckless! You have a right to hate me." I said through my tears.

He backed away from me, but not out of my arms. The next thing he did surprised me. He leant up and kissed me on the lips! My eyes widened. I couldn`t believe this at all. My brother, one that I thought I killed and the one who was mad at me before, was kissing me! The warmth in my heart grew and I leant in and kissed back. It felt right. I wanted to close my eyes so badly, but I knew that I couldn`t anymore. After that thought, I felt a familiar weight on my eyes. I gasped and the kiss deepened. I had eyelids again. I also felt like my mouth was not quite as open as it had been before. That`s when I realized; my permanent smile was not there anymore. My mouth had somehow been repaired.

I smiled into the kiss, not the fake smile, but a real one. We both pulled back for air and I saw Liu`s eyes widen when he noticed the change. "W-what in the-!" he started to say but I cut him off with another kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt his arms wrap around my waist as he kissed back. When we needed air, we pulled away from each other, but not out of our arms. "J-Jeff?" he questioned as he looked up at me. I once again smiled. "I love you, little bro." I said as his eyes brightened and he started blushing. I meant that as in more than a brother should, but he already knew that. "I-I love you, too, Jeff." he said as he gave me a small peck on the lips. It was my turn to blush. I loved my brother, more than I should. But I didn`t care about what other people thought, I just knew that it would never change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Katrina`s POV**

I gaped for about ten minutes after Jeff had ran off to who knows where. Just then my iPod beeped, and knew what that meant; a yaoi pairing that I support had just come true. I brought out my iPod to see which one, and when I saw it my eyes widened.

It was Liu x Jeff.

The others must have seen my expression because they had went up behind me, which I noticed because I can sense energies. "What the fuck?!" they all exclaimed when they saw the screen and they backed away. I giggled. I always liked boys` reactions to yaoi. "Do you guys even know what this is?" I asked, trying not to burst out laughing at their faces. All but Ben shook their heads. "Yeah, that`s called yaoi. I`ve seen some of my female victims looking at it. There can be many pairings, right?" Ben asked. I was shocked for a second, but then recovered. "Yeah, I have at least one OTP for each show/anime/etc. that I like." I answered. "Even for us?" Ben asked what was, probably, on everyone else`s minds. "Uh-huh." I said while nodding my head and closing my eyes. When I opened them, I was happy, er, somewhat glad, to see horrified expressions on their faces. "W-who do you pair up?" Ben asked in a slightly nervous and frightened tone. "Don`t worry, Ben, you aren`t on my yaoi shipping list! But I`m afraid that you two aren`t so lucky." I said, giggling when Ben said "YEESS!" and threw his arms into the air while Masky and Hoodie looked at me, horrified. "I should also let you know that it is you two together that I ship and also Jeff and his little brother, Liu. By the way, my iPod can tell me when a shipping that I support has come true. That was what that beep was and, as you guys could tell, it was Liu x Jeff that came true. I`m actually very happy!" I said as I started fangirling and squealing.

I cut myself short when I sensed two power sources heading our way. Trina had also sensed it and I knew one of them; Jeff. I didn`t know the other one, but I could only guess that it was Liu. I was right because I saw the two walking toward the school, both holding hands and talking. I also noticed Jeff`s appearance, which was as normal as it could get. The others must have seen them, too, because they gasped and started running in their direction. I giggled as Ben ran up to the two fairly quickly and tackled both to the ground. The other two just looked on, nervously laughing and sweat dropping. I was about to join them when Trina stopped me. "Huh? What`s up, Trina?" I asked in a confused tone. Trina looked at me with concern. _"I do not think that this is a good idea, Katrina. These people, except the one with scars on his face, have killed countless people. I just don`t think that you can trust them. They could kill you if you let your guard down. Plus, this `Slenderman` is the same one from that video game that we`ve seen on YouTube with grown men turning into scared crybabies! I don`t want to see you get killed, so I`m just saying this to protect you. Please listen!"_ Trina begged. I thought about that. If I go with them, I could be killed by Slenderman, or they can kill me. And if I do survive, I might become a CreepyPasta. If I don`t go, they can kill me right here. And if I manage to get away and they don`t find me, it`ll be back to boring and stressful everyday life for me. And they could still catch me at any point in time and they could kill me then. I would be in danger either way. I also thought about my school life. I would miss the pool party that I`d been looking forward to since the time Study Island started. I had worked so hard for it, and now my hard work could be in vain for myself. That`s when my decision came to me.

Trina looked at me in disbelief, but not in a disapproving way. I walked toward the group, who had been laughing and talking the whole time. "Ahem!" I said and everyone turned to me. I lowered my head for a second, thinking things through one last time. Then, I raised my head.

"I have decided to trust you guys and go with you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: musicaltigresa: Done!**

**Katrina: No comment on the cliffy.**

**m.t.: Don`t start with me!**

**Trina: Ahem. Didn`t you have something to say to the readers, m.t.?**

**m.t.: Huh? (Remembers) Oh, yeah! I forgot to list the ages for the characters! Sorry about that! Here they are: Katrina, Trina, Kaitlyn, Sarah, Georgia, Kylie, Brook, and myself (Who will appear later! SPOILER!): 12. Jeff, Ticci Toby (Who will also appear later!), Eyeless Jack, Jane, Lost Silver (Who will also appear later!), Masky, Scarecrow, and Hoodie: 14. Ben: 10 (REFERENCE! XD). Sally: 8. Laughing Jack (Who will also appear later!), Liu: 13. Slenderman: ? (If you know his age, please review or PM me!). And Smile Dog: 2 (In dog years: 14). THIS LIST WILL CHANGE AS I COME UP WITH MORE CHARACTERS! MAKE SURE TO COME BACK TO THIIS IF YOU FORGET THEIR AGES!**

**Jeff: Why am I fourteen?**

**m.t.: It`s for the sake of the story, okay! BTW, shouldn`t you be with Liu?**

**Jeff: O_O (Leaves)**

**m.t.: O_O O-okay! Anyway, please review and like! Also, sorry for the crappy romance scene there. I`m new to this, so this will take me a while to master. When I do, I`ll come back and edit this! Bye! **


End file.
